This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to multi-position modular plugs offering improved and consistent near end crosstalk (xe2x80x9cNEXTxe2x80x9d) performance, i.e., NEXT values between wire pairs for plugs having the same design are substantially the same. The modular plugs in accordance with the invention may be used, depending on the construction, as Category 5, Category 5E or Category 6 plugs.
The present invention also relates to assemblies of the modular plug and a multi-wire cable terminated at one end by the plug and at the other end by another plug or another electrical connector.
Data communication networks are being developed which enable the flow of information to ever greater numbers of users at ever higher transmission rates. However, data transmitted at high rates in multi-pair data communication cables have an increased susceptibility to crosstalk, which often adversely affects the processing of the transmitted data. Crosstalk occurs when signal energy inadvertently xe2x80x9ccrossesxe2x80x9d from one signal pair to another. The point at which the signal crosses or couples from one set of wires to another may be 1) within the connector or internal circuitry of the transmitting station, referred to as xe2x80x9cnear-endxe2x80x9d crosstalk, 2) within the connector or internal circuitry of the receiving station, referred to as xe2x80x9cfar-end crosstalkxe2x80x9d, or 3) within the interconnecting cable.
Near-end crosstalk (xe2x80x9cNEXTxe2x80x9d) is especially troublesome in the case of telecommunication connectors of the type specified in sub-part F of FCC part 68.500, commonly referred to as modular connectors. The EIA/TIA (Electronic/Telecommunication Industry Association) of ANSI has promulgated electrical specifications for near-end crosstalk isolation in network connectors to ensure that the connectors themselves do not compromise the overall performance of the unshielded twisted pair (UTP) interconnect hardware typically used in LAN systems. The EIA/TIA Category 5 electrical specifications specify the minimum near-end crosstalk isolation for connectors used in 100 ohm unshielded twisted pair Ethernet type interconnects at speeds of up to 100 MHz.
A typical modular jack includes a housing having a cavity therein of a size for receiving a modular plug, where the cavity is provided with a plurality of cantilevered spring contacts which correspond to a like plurality of contact terminals in the mating modular plug. The modular plug receives discrete, insulated, stranded or solid conductors in conductor-receiving channels or slots formed in a dielectric housing. Flat, blade-like metallic terminals are then inserted into individual vertically oriented slots in the housing in a generally side-by-side arrangement with contact portions thereof extending into engagement with the conductors. When the plug is inserted into a modular jack, the cantilevered portions of the terminals in the jack engage portions of associated terminals in the plug.
The characteristics of Category 5 plugs must be verified to conform with FCC standard ANSI/TIA/EIA-568-A by measuring near-end crosstalk loss between the unshielded twisted pair conductor combinations when the plug is in an unmated state, i.e., when there is no current flow through the plug. This measurement is sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cterminated open circuitxe2x80x9d or TOC test.
In an eight-position modular plug, the contacts and twisted wires are numbered from 1 to 8, from left to right with the contacts facing upward. Wires 4 and 5 form signal pair number 1, i.e., they are operatively electrically coupled in an electrical circuit, wires 1 and 2 form signal pair number 2, wires 3 and 6 form signal pair number 3 and wires 7 and 8 form signal pair number 4. In this case, the TOC test is performed on the six different twisted pair conductor/wire combinations, namely the combinations of signal pair numbers 1 and 2, 1 and 3, 1 and 4, 2 and 3, 2 and 4, and 3 and 4.
To conduct the TOC test, the apparatus shown in FIG. 1 is used. A 100 xcexa9 resistor 10 is connected in parallel with the 100 xcexa9 test leads 12 (where they connect to the wideband baluns 14) and NEXT is measured by the network analyzer 16. The measured NEXT loss at 100 MHz must be in the range shown in Table 1.
In addition, for wire pair combination 1 and 3, the difference between the NEXT loss measured at 100 MHz and the NEXT loss measured at 10 MHz must be 20xc2x10.5 dB. Additional TOC requirements for wire pair combination 1 and 3 of the test plugs include: at least one of the test plugs must exhibit NEXT loss in the range of xe2x89xa740.0 dB to  less than 40.5 dB at 100 MHz; at least one of the test plugs must exhibit NEXT loss in the range of xe2x89xa740.5 dB to  less than 41.5 dB at 100 MHz; and at least one of the test plugs must exhibit NEXT loss in the range of xe2x89xa741.5 dB at 100 MHz;
Conventional modular plugs include one or more load bars for receiving the conductors in separate conductor-receiving passages. The use of load bars contributes to control of the inter-conductor capacitance in the plug. FIG. 2 shows typical TOC values measured for ten eight-position modular plugs of the same design between the pair combination 2 and 4, specifically, an RJ 45 plug having two load bars terminating a 24 AWG Tinned Stranded UTP cable made by Lucent Technologies. As shown in FIG. 2, for eight-position modular plugs having the same design, TOC values can vary by as much as 40 dB between plugs (compare test plugs 1 and 10). This variation is partially due to the relatively random arrangement of the unshielded twisted pairs (UTP) of conductors in the body of the plug, i.e., in the wire-receiving channels in the plug body, which causes small changes in the capacitance between the conductors.
One way to reduce inter-conductor capacitance in a plug is by offsetting adjacent conductors. Examples of this type of plug are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,647 (Rohrbaugh et al.) wherein the conductors are arranged in two planar arrays spaced one above the other. The offset conductors helps lower the plug""s internal capacitance but does not result in stable TOC values for plugs having the same design.
In another attempt to stabilize the capacitance in an RJ 45 plug in order to obtain consistent TOC values for plugs having the same design, three plugs 20 were assembled with four load bars 22 each (FIG. 3). The plugs initially were a standard RJ 45 plug manufactured by Stewart Connector Systems but modified to include four load bars, and as tested, terminate a Berk-Tek Lan-Mark-350 cable (the same cable is used in all of the TOC tests described herein unless stated to the contrary). The use of four load bars fixed the inter-conductor capacitance within the length of the body of the plug. TOC measurements were then made on each pair combination to determine the degree of TOC stability. As shown in FIG. 4, the TOC values measured on the three plugs using four load bars each had less than a 4 dB variation from plug to plug.
Although the measured TOC values for a four-load bar plug as shown in FIG. 4 exhibits less variation from plug to plug than a standard Category 5, eight-position modular plug using two load bars, the wire pair combination 1 and 3 does not always yield a TOC value that complies with the requirements of TIA/EIA-568A. Indeed, the lowest TOC value obtained in the three plugs tested is 39.8 dB between the wire pair combination 1 and 3. However, the minimum requirement for pair combination 1 and 3 is 40 dB (See Table 1) and thus these modified plugs would not pass the TOC test according to ANSI standard EIA/TIA-568-A.
With respect to NEXT values (a measure of both capacitive and inductive crosstalk) between wire pairs of plugs, it has been found that variations in NEXT values between plugs of the same design are caused at least in part by the random arrangement of the UTP conductors underneath the plug""s strain relief element. That is, the strain relief element in typical plugs engages with a shielded cable at a location prior to unsheathing of the cable and thus prior to insertion of the conductors in positioning channels in the plug (e.g., in a load bar of the plug) and therefore, the UTP conductors are arranged in the cable underneath the strain relief element in an arbitrary, random manner. It has also been found that TOC values between wire pairs also vary in view of the random nature of the arrangement of the conductors in the cable below the strain relief element. In this regard, FIG. 15 shows a table of the results of tests performed on ten (10) different plugs of a model of an RJ45 Category 5 plug manufactured by the assignee hereof for
both NEXT values and TOC values for all of the combinations of wire pairs (e.g., wire pair 1 to wire pair 2 is represented by 45-12). The measurement of NEXT is xe2x80x9cde-embeddedxe2x80x9d NEXT, i.e., the crosstalk of a mating plug and jack is measured and the crosstalk of the jack is subtracted therefrom so that the resultant value is only the crosstalk caused by the construction of the plug. FIG. 16 is a table of maximum, minimum and variation in de-embedded NEXT values based on the data in the table of FIG. 15. As seen in FIG. 16, the variation in de-embedded NEXT values (delta) ranges from 7.1 dB to 27.6 dB. FIG. 17 is a table of maximum, minimum and variation in TOC values based on the data in the table of FIG. 15. As seen in FIG. 17, the variation in TOC values (delta) ranges from 5.9 dB to 20.9 dB. It would be beneficial to reduce the extent of these variations in de-embedded NEXT values and TOC values since variations in NEXT and TOC values could result in adverse operational performance of the plug.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved modular plugs and modular plug-cable assemblies including the same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved multi-position modular Category 5, Category 5E and Category 6 plugs offering consistent NEXT values between plugs of the same design.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved multi-position modular Category 5 plugs satisfying ANSI standard TIA/EIA-568A and offering consistent NEXT values between plugs of the same design.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved multi-position modular Category 5 plugs satisfying ANSI standard TIA/EIA-568A and offering consistent NEXT values wherein the deviation in NEXT values between plugs of the same design is typically of an order of xc2x11.5 dB.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved load bar for use in modular plugs which provide improved NEXT performance.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, some of these objects are achieved by providing including a housing defining a plurality of terminal-receiving slots, conductor-receiving channels each situated in communication with a slot and a longitudinal cavity extending from a rear surface of housing to the channels and which is in communication with the channels. The plug also includes contact terminals situated in the slots and a load bar arranged in the cavity. The load bar defines wire-receiving channels for receiving the wires of the cable. At least first and second wire-receiving channels are arranged in a first plane parallel to the upper and lower faces of the load bar and at least third and fourth channels are arranged in a second plane parallel to the first plane. The first and second channels are adapted to receive two of the wires of the cable which operatively form part of a first circuit during use.
In one particular embodiment, the wire-receiving channels are situated at successively arranged positions designated 1-8 whereby the channels at positions 1 and 2 are adapted to receive two wires forming part of a second circuit during use, the channels at positions 4 and 5 are adapted to receive two wires forming part of a third circuit during use and the channels at positions 7 and 8 are adapted to receive two wires forming part of a fourth circuit during use. Accordingly, the first and second channels are those at positions 3 and 6. As discussed herein, crosstalk is particularly a problem between wire pair 1 (formed by the wires at positions 4 and 5) and wire pair 3 (formed by the wires at positions 3 and 6) and thus, the separation between the wires at positions 3 and 6 from the wires at positions 4 and 5 in the load bar contributes to the reduction in crosstalk between these wire pairs and the improvement in NEXT performance.
A cable-plug assembly in accordance with the invention includes a multi-wire cable having first and second ends and a respective plug terminating one or both ends of the cable. Each plug may be as described above.